


Till We're 30

by monlove514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Friendship, Slice of Life, Soulmates, i'm sorry guys, monbebe - Freeform, neighbor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monlove514/pseuds/monlove514
Summary: When you moved in with your childhood friend and stay with him everyday while thinking about the promise he made when you were kids.





	Till We're 30

"What did you just say, darling?" That was the thing you remember from your mom before it all started. You have to move to a big city because of your new job and you know it will be hard to live alone. Living in Seoul is hard, people say that a lot, especially for economical problems. You just graduated from University and still have zero money to live far from your parents.

You'll never believe by the decision you've made. Saying 'okay' to live together with a boy before married is really impossible for a girl who comes from a conservative family like you. There are so many questions in your head like, _what will people think of your family if your parents let you live with a boy? How if you trust the wrong person? How can you live far away from your family? What if you can't survive with the harsh realities in this world, especially in workplace?_

That boy is actually someone that you use to hang out together since you were kid, plus he is willing to help you for everything. For one moment you think it's a jackpot having your childhood friend is on your side -_plus you're secretly in love with him_, so you can meet him every day, also you can save some money because you can share the rent fee with him. But looking at your mom's reaction that time, you feel uneasy.

"I will take care of her, and report important things for you to know, mom," says the boy. His name is Hoseok. Your houses lined right up next to each other, like a big house splits into two parts. Your home become his home, his parents become your parents too. Basically you've already spent your life for more than half fifty years with him like a family and now he asked you to move in together in Seoul. And by a nod from both of your parents, here you are, casually lying in a small but comfy bed on your shared apartment with him, after moving here and there to get the best place with best price to live in.

Four years passed already but you still thinking about that day when your parents sent you and Hoseok away in the train station. You believe it's not a bad decision because you have him beside you. You both went through so many dark times. Hoseok is here to embrace you everytime you failed with work and you help Hoseok to overcome his insecurities. Your recent salary is enough to not have to worry about daily expenses. You can pay half of the rent together with him. This was an achievement that you both were proud of.

A soft knock on the door makes you go back into reality. A small head with blonde hair peeking behind the turquoise furnished door and with a smile, Hoseok asked you, "Have you called your mom today?" He walked in to lay in your bed, began to check his social media on his phone. You're always thinking how he cares about you and your family, but in the other side you think he does it just like formally things to do, to keep the conversation goes on everyday.

"Yes, I called mom when I just wake up this morning." You keep looking on his pretty fingers wraping the phone. 'It's still there', you think. A silver ring you bought as a 'friendship' gift. You have one in your pinky finger too. You keep looking at the ring while the sunshine happily playing around to make it shines more bright.

As he keeps busy with his phone, you recalled one of your childhood memories. That was when you are in the playground near your house. Hoseok stopped riding his blue bicycle while you were touching the flowers that growing prettily there. With a big smile, he said the flowers are pretty just like you, then he picked one yellow flower, same color with the oversized shirt he wore that day, and put it over your left ear. He asked you to promise him something; to marry him when you're both 30 years old. In that very short time you didn't really understand his words, because you didn't even know who was him. But after reaching 20s you kept thinking about it. _Does he still remember it? What if it was only childish love, puppy love? What was this promise for? Does it one sided feeling only?_ Even though you're really close, but you have to keep in mind that he is just a neighbor guy.

You really want to stay in bed with Hoseok all day but then you remember something. "Hey, Mom told you to eat properly because you always busy with works and get sick easily," you can hear him whining when you get up from the bed, leaving your room. He gets annoyed because he wants to just hanging around in your bed like the usual weekends. And when you're stepping into the living room, he began to follow you behind like a lost puppy.

He has a healthy body thanks to all of the vitamins he takes everyday, but he often miss his meals due to finish his works. Being a designer needs full attention to the details and he won't let himself get disturbed on the process. It's your duty to cook and feed him when he's overworked, to keep him stay healthy.

You walk to the small kitchen on the other side of the apartment. It's almost lunch time but none of you ate something. Not really hungry, but you're doing mom's order for Hoseok's sake. Mom loves him equally like she loves you, and sometimes mom says he is just your brother, which makes you a bit mad, of course because you like him not as a brother. You decided to make a simple fried rice since it's the easiest food you can cook. There is leftover rice from last night's dinner, also some meat and vegetables stored in the refrigerator.

The apartment is full of a newscaster voice reporting today's weather forecast in some areas. You promised you will scold Hoseok later for turning the TV on without watching it. Anyway the weather is really nice to start the day. The skies are blue and you can see the white clouds forming into cute shapes. That's why Hoseok opened the windows to let the fresh air comes in. At least you can save some AC bill.

You steal a glance to Hoseok. He throws his phone somewhere to the couch then sips a warm cup of instant coffee you prepared before. He put the cup back to the countertop and takes a seat in the dining table, waiting for you finished the cooking.

"You have no schedule today? Like going to a date with your friends or meeting a client?" Your hands are busy flipping the omelette, keeping the shape looks okay to serve. You're not a good cook, but as long as Hoseok says he enjoys the food, then everything's fine.

"Nope, you're clearly know that I have no close friend except you since I was a kid. People are just busy doing their own things and have no time to hangout with a nerd and workaholic person like me," he taps the table with his fingers following an advertisement song that played in the TV, looks impatient with the food that still in process. "Plus I already have someone I like." He whispered the last sentence, but you still can hear it.

"You're a good person though, I can guarantee that everyone likes you," you reply as you put the plate in front of him. His eyes sparkles as he holds the spoon and ready to eat it before you stop him. He screamed 'Ah so hot!' before blowing the hot fried rice and then he eat it so fast. Thanks God he's not a picky eater, so I can cook any recipes I found on the internet.

He's a kind person and everyone likes to be friends with him, boys or girls, older or younger. During school times, his locker always filled with candies and letters from girls -_he gives half of those sweets for you_, and the boys pulled him to play soccer in the field during lunch breaks -_but he can't play soccer_. Meanwhile in the college, they want Hoseok to be in their team during group projects because he has creative mind. Honestly, he's really popular, and you're just a very very ordinary girl.

You also remember the day when he introduced a girl to you as his new assistant for his project. She ended up getting mad, accusing you being rude by telling her, 'Don't you think you're trying too hard to get Hoseok's attention?' after she comes in to the apartment for weeks like it's her own house and always clinging in Hoseok's arms uncomfortably. You need to clean up the mess she made everyday and she acted like she the boss, makes you super annoyed, yet you never tell Hoseok about it.

There was also another girl that cried hard because you thought she is so tiny so you gave her double portion everytime Hoseok invited her to have dinner together with you. She was sobbing hard and asked politely if you tried to make her to be fat so Hoseok will hate her by that. That time you only laughed it off because you think she is so cute and innocent, just like Hoseok. They would be a good match. But nope, Hoseok never judge people from their appearance. You just like people with chubby cheeks and you're wrong by making her into one of your likes.

After some girls he introduced to you before, you have never seen any other girls around Hoseok again. You don't wanna ask and he says nothing about them. It's a part of the fate that he never gets the right girl to be his girlfriend, or maybe he doesn't need it.

He finished his food so fast and do the dishes, and now he's joining you in the couch to watch some movies. "I will never get a girlfriend because of you," he whispers in your ear, as if he reads your mind.

"Why.... Why me? You never meet any girls, not my fault though," you replied after calming yourself. Why would he say that after the silly promise he made in the past, stay beside you everyday, asking you to move in together, and now making you feel guilty by all of that. You're slightly hurt by his words.

He lifts up his hand to show his pinky finger in front of your face and says, "Because of the ring you gave me," and he wrapped his fingers with yours, soflty rubs your hand with his thumb. "Remember when we were kids, in that garden? So many pretty flowers, I don't know their names. I only know one flower, the prettiest flower I've ever seen in my entire life. That's you," he chuckles. At this moment, you really think he can read your mind because that memory was exactly in your mind before. His hands so big and really soft, comparing to the other people hands you've ever touched in every handshakes.

"We're gonna be 30 years old really soon. Do you still remember...," he raises his thick eyebrows, looking so cute. He stopped his sentence, and waiting for your response. In the other side, you blink your eyes waiting for him to continue. "Do you remember?" He asks again.

"What? Of course, you picked the poor flower, it died when it touched my head." He looks mad with your answer and stay silent for seconds. His eyes never leave you as your hands still twisted with his. "That yellow flower, yellow means friendship."

"Oh. I didn't know that." So, he wants to talk about the very long friendship you had with him until now. _Okay, calm down._

"Here I let you know." He stops again, looks like he is thinking about what will he say next.

"Thanks?" You forced a smile, hoping that he doesn't know what you feel right now.

"Listen. Soon we'll be 30 and we must fulfill our promise. So I asked you if you remember it." His lips pressed together making a straight line. He's so cute just like the 5 years old Hoseok you've first met, and you're thinking that it will be okay if later he says that he can't do the promise because you're just friends.

"And how about the friendship?" You don't know where will this conversation lead to. Sometimes he speaks in his own language that you can't understand, so you have to wait until he finishes his whole sentence first before giving a reply.

"Of course we have to break it! I can't wait to marry you!"

"Yeah break it. To... what?" Shocked, you're not sure what you listened is the same as what Hoseok said.

"You're really forget the promise! I hate you!" Here we go again, he's sulking like a baby wanted to eat a cotton candy. He threw your hands and looking away, avoiding your eyes. He began to pout. Oh no, you're in danger.

You reached his hand and hold it. You're thinking the whole sentence he said while you caressing his hand. "I remember it. But I don't understand when you say the meaning of the yellow flower."

His eyes began to softened and stares deep into your eyes. Quickly, he's back to his normal self. "We must keep our friendship before that time, right? Before we're 30? I placed it in your left ear, in the Hawaiian culture it means you're taken, by me.

"That's why I never try to find any girls to be my girlfriend because I have one already."

You tried to hold your smile, but you failed. How can a 5 years old kid know all of the information like that? The meaning of yellow flower and Hawaiian culture? He's smart since he was kid. To break the silence, you remember something that you've never tell him before. "I have a big secret I've kept since I met you."

"What is it? Tell me." His expression changed again like a little boy when his mom ready to read him a fairy-tale book. _He's so cute_, you never stop saying that in your head.

"When we were 5, when we first met, I've seen something weird here," you show him the pinky finger where you put the 'couple' rings with him. "I saw a red thread here to here." You pointed the bright red thread in your finger lining loosely to his finger. It's invisible for everyone, but yourself. You've kept asking your mom about this, but no one ever saw it. You've ever tried to cut it with scissors because you're scared of it. Of course the red thread is still there, even though sometimes it looks blurry. It's suddenly appeared out of nowhere after you shook Hoseok's hand as an introduction to a new neighbor. "So I tried to cover it with this ring."  
  
"There is no other choice, you're really my soulmate. I'm claiming you since we were kids anyway." He looks amused by the secret you told him.

As growing older, you tried to read books to search about the possibility of someone enable to see a red thread connected between one person to another and find for its meaning.

"Here I make a new promise. I'm gonna put a new ring in your ring finger instead of this pinky finger. I already asked your parents for it and they agreed."

He's grinning while you're trying to process his words again. But he doesn't let you to think furthermore because his lips now already touch yours, softly. This is your first ever kiss, also the first for him, you believe.

"I love you, my friend, till we're 30".

**Author's Note:**

> “An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, and circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle. But it will never break.” – Ancient Chinese Proverb.


End file.
